


The Dreamers

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [12]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Arguing, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Facial Hair, Imagination, Magic, Shadar-Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's horrible.  All furry and scratchy.  Make it go away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamers

"It's horrible. All furry and scratchy. Make it go away." 

Ruchard had to laugh. "I can't just imagine it gone. I'd have to dream up a razor and shave. Remember, we're real."

"What do you need it for, anyway?"

"I don't _need_ it, I'm just used to it. It's easier. You don't think it's sort of... manly?"

Imraen grimaced, and created a strawberry to throw at him. "Are your women so blind or ignorant that they can't recognize a male unless he has a pelt?"

"Well, there are other ways to tell," he suggested, smiling, and pulled her to him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
